


Gravity

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Justin pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin, post-Ethan but pre-B/J reunion, pondering words of love, voiced and not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

There was a time I thought that love sounded like violins, and violins sounded like love.

That Ethan telling me he loved me 22 times in one day was how I knew he meant it 23 times more than… anyone before.

I didn‘t believe. But I thought.

Soon, my perfect boyfriend’s voice saying perfect words began to resemble the squawking sounds of Charlie Brown’s teacher. Nonsense. Repetitive. Grating. Meaningless.

Tried to ignore. My life became much too much nodding and smiling. I didn’t like it.

Self-reflection is a bitch after the biggest mistake of your life. But, as I gazed into hazel eyes on the inside of mine, I realized…

Sometimes words are harder to say because they hold so much meaning. Emotion won’t let the heart breathe. Words lay heavy on the tongue and simply can’t be lifted and set free.

If the words can be spit forth so easily, as if they weigh nothing, it makes you wonder what they truly contain. If they possess any gravity.

I worry, when I tell _him_ again, he’ll think my words weigh less. But they don’t.

Love feels like Brian, and Brian feels like love.

This, I believe. I fucking _know_.


End file.
